Division 29
by midnightwolf92
Summary: Toushiro, Ichigo, Kaien, Gin, Renji, and Uryu all have a band. The Division 29. Toushiro has always loved Rukia but with the band going on tour for a year he's leaving his Rukia in the hands of her new boyfriend Izuru. HitsuXRuki Lots of LP songs used. Sr
1. The Little Things Give You Away

**AN: I do not own Bleach or the songs. I've been in the Linkin Park mood lately so don't kill me please.**

* * *

**  
Division 29**

**Chapter 1: The Little Things Give You Away**

_Hisana's husband and younger sister had been preparing themselves for their beloved's death ever since she had fallen ill a few months past. So when the death finally came they felt more relieved than sad. Hisana would no longer suffer and they would no longer have to watch her do so. It was finally over. Hisana's younger sister, Rukia, still felt lonely sometimes but she had her brother-in-law, Byakuya Kuchiki and her best friend, Toushiro Hitsugaya, to keep her company._

_And about a week after Hisana's death, Toushiro kept Rukia company through the night. It was understood between them that their one night together did not at all change their relationship. But it had secretly been the most wonderful night of both of their lives and it always would be._

* * *

An eighteen year old Toushiro Hitsugaya set his halfway filled glass of water down onto the small table in the middle of the room. He pulled the chair out from the table and sat down with a sigh. The room was empty of all life except for him. And at the moment he wasn't very much alive either. He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them.

He was looking at the glass that was halfway full or was it? To Toushiro Hitsugaya a concert day was always a day when the glass was half empty. He stared at it remembering. Remembering her. Her short, raven colored hair, her violet eyes, the feel of her presence near him. The thought of her stubbornness made him smile sadly.

_She frowned up up at him. "Do you insist on looking at the bad side of things all the time? Why don't you try looking at the glass half full for a change?" But she received no answer from the white-haired seventeen year old boy. He continued to keep his arms crossed and faced away from her stubbornly._

_Rukia looked at the ground, unsure. "Shiro, if you're uncomfortable with this I'll call Izuru and cancel." _

_Toushiro's arms relaxed and he turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. Rukia was the only one who could make him smile. He put a hand under her chin and tilted it up so that her beautiful violet eyes met his green ones. "I'm not mad. Izuru is a good guy."_

_He moved his hand so that his palm now cupped her cheek. He wanted so bad to bend his head to capture her lips once again but he wouldn't allow himself to do it. This would be her second date with Izuru and she already seemed happier than she had been before. Toushiro was her best friend. That was all he was ever going to be. And he wasn't about to ruin his best friend's happiness._

_His thumb rubbed her cheek. "Just don't forget about me while I'm gone." Rukia's big eyes filled with tears._

_Toushiro's band, Division 29, was going on tour for a year and they were leaving early tomorrow morning. She didn't want him to leave. She wrapped her small arms around him and buried her face in his chest to hide her tears. "I could never forget you."_

_Toushiro smiled a little and wrapped his thin but strong arms around her. Rukia sniffed. "I just wish there was some way we could stay in touch" she mumbled into his chest. Toushiro had been unable to acquire a cell-phone in time since he originally thought of them only as a nuisance. Once he went on tour he'd have no phone and no internet. Plus he'd constantly be busy._

_"I know. But you'll have Izuru while I'm gone. It'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Rukia pulled away and wiped at her eyes. There was a soft knock at the door suddenly. Rukia wiped her eyes one more time and answered the door. It was Izuru._

_He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying. "Rukia are you okay?" He put a hand on her arm. She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just going to miss Toushiro." Izuru smiled a little and looked up at Toushiro. "Are you sure you don't want to come snowball?" Toushiro glared at Izuru for a second before nodding once. Izuru shrugged and he and Rukia left to go to dinner._

_When the door closed Toushiro felt truly alone for the first time in his life. He wasn't going to see Rukia for a year. How much will she have changed when he got back? How much will he have changed? He didn't know._

"Shiro wake up!"

Toushiro jolted awake at the sound of his friend and fellow band member, Kaien Kurosaki. "What are you doing sleeping?! We're on in five minutes!"

Toushiro silently. He stood at six feet making Kaien two inches taller than him. Kaien frowned. "You were thinking about her again weren't you?" Toushiro nodded and looked away. It had been two months since the band had left home. Kaien sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"You know any normal person would be happy and energetic when they were about to do a show. I don't get you." Toushiro sighed and looked at his friend. "I think it's because this is when I want her around the most."

There was silence for a minute before Toushiro felt Kaien's fist collide with his stomach. Toushiro bent over and held his stomach in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" "For being an idiot." Toushiro stood straight again even though it still hurt. "What?" "You heard me. You're being an idiot. And you have been for the last two fucking months! You know damn well that Rukia would want you to be happy especially on a concert day! So if you can't be happy for yourself then be happy for her!"

After staring at his friend's expression that looked so much like Ichigo's, Toushiro smiled a little. "Thanks Kaien." His friend grinned and led him on stage.

**(AN:** Normal - Toushiro** Bold - Toushiro and Kaien** Underline_ - _Ichigo_ Italics - Kaien_

Water grey

through the windows

Up the stairs

Chilling rain

Like an ocean

Everywhere

Don't want to reach for me do you?

I mean nothing to you

The little things give you away

And now there will be no mistaking

The levees are breaking

**All you've ever wanted**

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

**And six feet under water**

I do

Hope decays

Generations disappear

Washed away

As a nation simply stares

Don't want to reach for me do you?

I mean nothing to you

The little things give you away

But now there will be no mistaking

The levees are breaking

**All you've ever wanted**

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

**And six feet under water**

**I do**

**All you've ever wanted**

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

**And six feet under ground now I**

**Now I do**

_Oh_(continues until the end)

Little things give you away

Little things give you away

Little things give you away

Little things give you away

Little things give you away

Little things give you away

All you've ever wanted

Was someone to truly look up to you

Little things give you away


	2. What I've Done

**AN: I don't own Bleach and blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What I've Done**

It had been seven months since Division 29 had left San Francisco, California for their world wide tour. They were performing in Rome, Italy tonight. In half an hour to be exact.

The group were all in a small room together that consisted of a small round table with four chairs, a loveseat couch, a recliner, and a mini refridgerater.

The drummer, Renji Abarai, was lazily sprawled out on the couch.

The two fraternal twins Ichigo and Kaien Kurosaki, who might as well have been identical except for their hair and eye color, were seated at the table with Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo did vocals and was responsible for the electric or acoustic guitar. Kaien did backing vocals and played the bass guitar. Toushiro was the main face of the group. He did leading vocals and sometimes lead guitar.

Uryu Ishida was relaxed in the recliner. Being the somewhat nerd of the group, Uryu did the programming, beats, and piano for Division 29.

Gin Ichimaru entered the room with his usual grin on his face. Gin was responsible for the keyboard, turntables, and the lead guitar when Toushiro wasn't doing it.

"You're late. As usual." Uryu scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were on a schedule." Gin's grin grew wider. Uryu glared slightly but let it go. Gin was always like that.

Ichigo took Kaine's empty cup from the table and threw it at the sleeping Renji. The plastic cup bounced off Renji's head and hit the floor. Renji continued to snore. Ichigo and Kaien looked at each other then back at Renji.

Kaien stood. He walked over to Renji and punched him square in the face. Renji practically fell off of the couch in surprise. He held his nose as everyone but him and Gin laughed. Gin only grinned. Renji swore he would get his revenge while Kaien was sleeping.

But everyone knew that Renji would never try anything. Not with Ichigo there to side with Kaien. Not even Byakuya wanted to face those two together though he would never admit it.

Once everyone had quieted down Kaien spoke. "Okay we need to figure out if we're going to sing the bonus song or not." "And if so, when?" Ichigo finished.

"How 'bout we do it last? I mean it is a bonus song." Renji suggested.

"Yeah but then the dynamics of the show are all screwed up if we end with that song" Toushiro pointed out.

"Very true" Gin agreed.

"Lets just do it in the very beginning. It shouldn't mess things up too much" Ichigo declared.

The rest of the band nodded and agreed it was best to play the bonus as the first song of the concert.

**(AN:** Normal - Toushiro

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done


	3. Somewhere I Belong

**(AN: I do not own Bleach!! And sorry for the extremely short chapter. Don't hit me."**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Somewhere I Belong**

Meanwhile in San Francisco, Rukia's cheeks were stained with tears. Not tears of sadness but of pain. All her thoughts rested on Toushiro.

"I love him", she realized suddenly after so long.

And if these were her last moments on earth she wanted Toushiro there with her.

**(AN: **_** Bold Italics**_- Toushiro Normal - Ichigo)

_**(When this began)**_

I had nothing to say

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

_**(I was confused)**_

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

_**(Inside of me)**_

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

Just stuck hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

_**(I was confused)**_

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

_**(So what am I)**_

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

Nothing to gain hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_


	4. Inside Out

**(AN: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!! Sorry for another short chapter. The next ones longer. I think...)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inside Out**

San Francisco, California. Home sweet home. Division 29 was so close to it they could practically taste it. About an hour outside of the city was where their last concert was being held.

Much of the band member's families had shown up. Toushiro had never been nervous before going on stage. But now, as he walked out in front of so many people he knew, he was terrified.

What if she was out there watching and he messed up?

He told himself that as long as he was calm that wouldn't happen. Once the music started he let himself fall into it's familiar rythm. The world seemed so much more simpler when you were singing with your friends around you.

He smiled as he started singing the song he had written for her. For his Rukia.

**(AN: Bold - **Toushiro Normal - Ichigo Underline _- _Toushiro and Ichigo_ Italics - _Kaien)

Friday night we're going out

Knocking on the door I'm at your house

You open up and say that

you're not even ready at all 

You run up stairs to paint your toes

Then you trip and fall and you rip your hose

You scream crying

"I have got to change all my clothes"

I guess it's really

_just my fate_

Another Cosmo

_mag-a-date_

Before the hour gets to late there's something that I got to say

**You don't have to fix that dress**

I like it when your hair's a mess

**That's when you always look the best**

And I love you

No matter what the clothes you wear

Or how you do your hair

No matter what you try to change

I'll always feel the same

**No matter what the car you drive**

**No makeup face to disguise**

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

I'll always see you from the inside

I run upstairs to check it out

She slammed the door and began to shout

at me saying

"I don't ever want to come back out"

I guess it's really just

my fate

Another night

without a date

Before the hour gets too late

There's something that I've gotta say

**You don't have to fix that dress**

I like it when your hair's a mess

**That's when you always look the best**

And I love you

No matter what the clothes you wear

Or how you do your hair

No matter what you try to change

I'll always feel the same

**No matter what the car you drive**

**No make-up face to disguise**

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

I'll always see you from the inside

**You don't have to fix that dress**

**I like it when your hair's a mess**

**That's when you always look the best**

**And I love you**

No matter what the clothes you wear

Or how you do your hair

No matter what you try to change

I'll always feel the same

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

**No matter what the car you drive**

**No makeup face to disguise**

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

**I'll always see you from the inside**

The inside out

I'll always see you from the inside

The inside out


	5. Meet Haruko

**(AN: I don't own Bleach. So anyway no more songs. Yay!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet Haruko**

Backstage, the boys were laughing about mistakes they'd made that no one even noticed because they were so small.

Kaien stood and walked out the door heading to the bathroom when he suddenly bumped into someone too short to be eye level with him. He looked down in confusion as Rukia pulled her face away from him.

She was about to yell at this stranger for not watching where he was going when she saw that it was Kaien. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?!" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I came to see you guys perform. You were awesome!" She pulled away and smiled up at him. But Kaien was looking at something past her. Rukia turned to see what had caught his attention.

"Is it-?" But Kaien wasn't able to finish his question because the door opened again and Toushiro Hitsugaya stepped out into the hallway.

Kaien looked from Toushiro to Rukia and knew they wanted to be alone. He kissed Rukia on the top of her head and left.

Rukia jumped up and wrapped her arms around Toushiro's neck. "You were amazing!"

Toushiro smiled and pulled her off of his neck so that she was standing again. He looked down at her to see her looking up at him with a suddenly unsure expression. "What is it?" he asked her, concerned.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and took a step back from him. Toushiro reached for her but she took another step back.

"Rukia whats wrong?"

"There's something... I have to tell you."

Oh no. Had Izuru asked her to marry him? Were they already married? He couldn't believe that Izuru would hurt her. But if he did Toushiro would kill him. "What?"

Rukia turned and Toushiro saw what Kaien had been staring at earlier. Rukia was fumbling with a stroller. A baby stroller.

Izuru had gotten Rukia pregnant?! Was it intentional? Come to think of it, where was Izuru?

Rukia turned around, holding a baby against her shoulder. One of her hands held the back of it's head. Toushiro could tell it was a boy. He was wearing little white tennis shoes, a pair of light blue jeans, and a little baseball jersey.

Rukia took a deep breath. "Toushiro this is Haruko and..." she hesitated.

Toushiro was unable to speak so he just started at her, waiting for her to continue.

Rukia closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and slowly said "He's our son."

**(AN: The baby's whole name is Haruko Toshi Aiko Hitsugaya. Haruko means First Born. Toshi means Mirror Image. Aiko means Little Loved One. And I have no idea what Hitsugaya means!)**


	6. Family

**(AN: I don't own Bleach. Final Chapter. Is that good or bad?)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family**

Toushiro Hitsugaya felt faint. Rukia turned Haruko around in her arms so that Toushiro could see his son. Haruko had his mother's raven black hair but Toushiro's big, beautiful green eyes. Even at a year old the baby looked like a younger Toushiro.

When Toushiro didn't say anything Rukia began to talk fast. "I found out two weeks after you left. Izuru said he'd stay with me and help me take care of it until you got back He said we could figure everything out from there. But I think he always knew."

For the first time in five minutes, Toushiro spoke. "Knew what?"

Rukia swallowed. "That you love me."

So many emotions were swimming through Toushiro right now that he didn't know what to think. He sighed. "Rukia I've always loved you. I'll never stop. But you don't look at me that way and-"

"How would you know?" she cut in.

Toushiro stared at her in shock. Rukia's eyes filled with tears and Toushiro wanted to make them go away. By the time he realized what he was doing, Rukia was already kissing him back. Their hot tongues explored each others mouths until Toushiro pulled away. He had felt a tug on his shirt.

"Dad dad." Toushiro and Rukia looked down at their baby.

"How does he know who I am?" Toushiro asked as he took Haruko from Rukia's arms. Haruko held Toushiro's forefinger in his strong little fist.

"I've shown him pictures of you. He calls Izuru 'Izzy'." Haruko looked at his mother. "Izzy?" Rukia smiled at him. "Yes. What is Izzy?" "Izzy...grumpy. Grumpy Izzy." Toushiro and Rukia laughed at their son. "That's right sweetie. Uncle Izzy is grumpy" Rukia cooed. Haruko giggled, proud of himself. Then he turned to look at his father who held him.

Haruko looked at Toushiro as if he was inspecting him to see if Toushiro was worthy of his mother. Finding nothing wrong with him, Haruko smiled at Toushiro and said "Dad dad" while jumping in Toushiro's arms. Toushiro smiled gently at his son. His son. His Rukia. His life. His family.


	7. Authors Note

Im working on a werewolfxhuman story but I can't decide who I want to star in it so I need your votes!

Vane and Bride from the Dark-Hunter series

or

Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach.

Leave a review casting your vote PLEASE!!! I need help! I can't decide!


End file.
